deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Samurai Jack
Samurai Jack is the main protagonist of the eponymous television series, Samurai Jack. He previously fought Afro Samurai in the 96th episode, Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Samurai Jack vs. Aang * Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai (Fanon version) * Batman vs Samurai Jack (Completed) *'General Grievous Vs Samurai Jack '(Completed) * Samurai Jack VS Guts (Completed) * Samurai Jack vs Katana (Abandoned) * Samurai Jack vs. Kenshin Himura * Kratos VS Samurai Jack * Samurai Jack vs Leonardo (Completed) * Link vs Samurai Jack (Completed) * Samurai Jack Vs Mercenary Tao (Completed) * Samurai Jack vs Mifune (Abandoned) * Raiden VS Samurai Jack * Samurai Jack vs. Roronoa Zoro (Completed) * Ryoma vs Samurai Jack (By Zinniax-13) * Ryu Hayabusa vs. Samurai Jack * Ryu Hoshi vs. Samurai Jack * Sakura Shinguji vs Samurai Jack * Samurai Jack vs. Samurott * Samurai Jack VS Silver Samurai * Tsumichi vs Samurai Jack (Completed) * Samurai Jack vs Usagi Yojimbo * Lucina vs Samurai Jack Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 5 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Artorias (Dark Souls) * Assassin (Sasaki Kojirou) (Fate series) * Baiken (Guilty Gear) * Captain America (Marvel Comics) * Cuphead * Finn the Human (Adventure Time) * Haohmaru (Samurai Showdown) * Inuyasha * Jayden Shiba (Power Rangers) * Kenshi (Mortal Kombat) * King Bradley (Fullmetal Alchemist) * The Last Dragonborn (The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim) * Meta Knight (Kirby) * Mitsurugi (Soul Calibur) * Mugen (Samurai Champloo) * Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) * Pearl (Steven Universe) * Samanosuke Akechi (Onimusha) * Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Tanjiro Kamado (Demon Slayer) * Tusk (Killer Instinct) * William Adams (Nioh) * Wolverine (Marvel) History A prince from feudal era Japan, he was the son of an emperor who used an enchanted sword created by the gods to seal away the demon known as Aku. But when Aku was freed and enacted his revenge, the prince was sent to travel the world and undergo a series of training before returning to his ruined homeland to receive his father's sword and end Aku. But before the prince can succeed, Aku creates a time portal that sends the samurai into the hostile and lawless future that Earth has become under Aku's rule. Going by the name of "Jack", the samurai seeks a means to return to his time and end Aku before his reign could have began. But Jack's attempts have been unfruitful for half a century, the pressure of robotic assassins and constant guild-ridden torment making him question if his quest, and life, will ever truly end. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Real name: Unknown *Age: 75 (Appears 25) *Height: 5' 9" | 175 cm *Weight: 130 lbs | 60 kg *Sent to the future by Aku *Suffers from PTSD *He's gotta get back to the past *Extensive Training: **Sea Navigation **Polearm Combat **Horseback Riding **Wrestling **Kung Fu **Archery **Hieroglyphics **Axe Throwing **Mounted Combat **Sailing **Ninjutsu **Astral Meditation **Jumping Good Katana *Forged by Odin, Ra, & Vishnu *Can absorb & redirect energy *Seemingly indestructible *Counters evil magic *Sharp enough to cut through metal *Must be pure of heart to wield *Tremendous Horse Cut technique **Breaks most blades Feats *Can leap over 100 feet up *Survived being curshed by a 700 ton man *Lifted a 39 ton boulder *Dodged beams of sunlight *Survived a fall from space *Defeated 6 Bounty Hunters in 1/3 of a second *Defeated Ultra-Bots, Demongo , Sirens, Scaramouche , & Aku Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Name: Real Name Unknown, named"Jack" * Race: Human * Gender: Male * Allies: Scotsman, Ashi, numerous others who he saved. * Enemies: Numerous, but mainly Aku. * Occupation: A Samurai from the Past Physical Abilities * Since his childhood; Jack has been trained by masters from around the world in both mental and physical training, mastering various weapons in the process. ** East Asian Astrology & Astronomy ** Japanese Ninjutsu ** Arabian Horseback Riding ** Ethiopian Donga Stick-Fighting ** Egyptian Education ** Greek Pankration ** British Archery (taught by Robbin Hood) ** Viking Sailing ** Russian Axe Throwing ** Mongolian Horseback Riding & Javelin Throwing ** Chinese Kung Fu * Received training in the art of the shinobi (ninja), which he has used when infiltrating heavily defended buildings. But as he was trained to use light to his advantage, Jack can reconfigure his kimono into white ninja garb to conceal himself in areas of bright sunlight. * Displayed himself as a fast learner, having learned how to flight-like "jump good" technique from an ape tribe. * Is able to fight and react at Relativistic speeds * Can fight on the Astral Plane * Martial Arts master * Master Swordsman * Longevity, a side effect of the time spell Sword A katana created by the gods Odin, Ra, and Rama from the good within Jack's father. Due to its nature, when used by the ideal user, it can deal great damage against beings of pure evil like Aku. Jack is able to call upon his ancestors to greatly enhance his power. The sword also has a unique trait; it cannot be used by evil to slay the innocent. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-BkQmsxJ-94 However, after Jack allowed his rage to overcome him due to Aku destroying the last time portal and killing three innocent goats Aku mutated, the sword vanished. But after Jack confronted and bested his anger, Odin, Ra, and Rama deemed him worthy and created a new sword, this time from the good within Jack. Other Weapons * Laser Pistol * Gatling gun * Motorcycle * Spear * Tuning Fork Short Sword: Originally belonged to the robot assassin Scaramouche, it disrupts the chemical make up of what it hits and turns the afflicted item into an explosive. Feats * Battled and defeated many of Aku's servants. ** Defeats DJ Stylbator ** Used a robotic arm to fight the Ultrabots, androids animated by Aku's essence and programed to kill Jack while committing genocide to catch his attention. While he used the arm to take out the others, Jacks destroyed the last Ultrabot by calling on his ancestors to imbue him with their might to muster the strength to cut through the almost indestructible metal the robots are made of. ** Defeated Demongo, who can summon whole armies of fallen warriors and monsters whose souls he took, by freeing the souls that the demon absorbed. ** Destroyed Aku's top robot assassin Scaramouche. ** Faced an army of warrior zombies summoned by Aku ** Held his own against the Servants of Set, unleashed by Aku ** Defeated a group of Mantroids (mantis robots), which were capable of busting through giant trees *** This was calculated by Vrokorta to be at least City Block level. * Jack's childhood, forced away from his home by Aku, trained by masters around the world * Defeats the Elemental Guardians * Defeats Nine Champions of the Dome of Doom, six of them he fought simultaneously * Resisted hypnosis from a Rave, and managed to fight off mind-controlled civilians. * Defeated a Horde of Assassin droids with nothing but a bamboo stick. (See here) * Fights his own evil self. He defeats him by getting control of the anger fueling the evil self. * Evades Sunlight * Before a waterdrop can even hit the floor, he defeats an entire group of formidable bounty hunters and came out unscathed. * Fought the Guardian and survived. Though Jack lost, the Guardian foresaw his eventual predestined defeat by the samurai. * Tags and one hits a flying plane. * Overcomes his evil within * Defeated a powerful Demon that trapped the souls of a Japanese family in their own house * With just simple equipment, he planned out an ambush that demolished an entire robot army. He has shown great intelligence both in and out of battle, in addition to his wisdom. * His Jumping Good technique catches Aku offguard, and he even thinks he's flying. * Blocked a blow from a spiked-kanabo with his arm. Kanabos are clubs heavy enough to break through wood and metal. * He has climbed sheer cliffs with no equipment except for his bare hands. * Kept the truth that he lost his sword a secret from everyone, especially Aku. * Gradually won over his would-be assassin Ashi, though he was forced to kill her sisters prior. He eventually managed to fully convince her that Aku, who she had been raised to praise since birth, was the true evil. He also fell for her. * Blocked a bullet from a giant mech (actually not as impressive as you would think) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YhjBvtOQ3VQ * Jack finally returned to the past and finally destroyed Aku and restored peace and order in the universe, once and for all * Kills the dangerous alien criminal; Lazarus-92 * Got up and started walking like nothing happened mere seconds after atmospheric reentry. * Bested a ninja in a ninjitsu battle by hiding within beams of sunlight. * Sliced adamantium (this isn't the same metal from Marvel Comics, but it is still extremely durable.) Flaws * Jack's sword is not as effective on beings who are not evil, though it can still harm innocent beings * As a result of 50 years of trying to return to the past, it has made him depressed and plunge deeper into madness ** His conscious exists as an 'imaginary friend'. Under distress, this manifests into a character dubbed 'Mad Jack': who tries to negatively influence Jack. * Goes out of his way to help others, which sometimes can end up a trap arranged by an assailant * Once got turned into a chicken by a very anti-social wizard. * Severe Hemophobia (fear of blood) and severely regrets killing humans (and other lifeforms). ** Once attempted seppuku when Jack though he accidentally massacred innocent children. * Can lash out in rage; especially against Aku. * Generally doesn't wear any form of armor, only his white kimono and a pair of wooden geta. ** Spent an entire episode unable to fight after losing his geta: cannot fight barefoot. Gallery Mad-Jack-6.jpg|Jack fights his dark counterpart Mad Jack (ep. 8) Jack Fighting Astral Demon.PNG|Jack fighting a demon on the astral plane (ep. 35). Jack Fighting a Ninja.PNG|Jack fighting a ninja using light (ep. 40). Mad_Jack_vs_Jack.png|Jack confronts Mad Jack again (ep. 59) Respect Threads * https://www.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/2efkrg/respect_samurai_jack? * http://comicvine.gamespot.com/forums/off-topic-5/respect-samurai-jack-1495416/ * http://comicvine.gamespot.com/samurai-jack/4005-44135/forums/samurai-jack-respect-thread-569699/ Poll Who do you think Samurai Jack would face if he appeared in Death Battle? Afro Samurai (Afro Samurai) Link (The Legend of Zelda) Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) Guts (Berserk) Mitsurugi (Soul Calibur) Silver Samuri (Marvel Comics) Yoshimitsu (Tekken,Soul Calibur) Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) Kenshi (Mortal Kombat) Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Adult Swim characters Category:Archers Category:Asian Combatants Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Completed Profile Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Old Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Returning Combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Samurai Category:Samurai Jack characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:TV combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Warrior